Beverage brewing system have been developed that rapidly prepare single servings of hot beverages. Some of these brewing systems rely on single use pods to which water is added before brewing occurs. The pods can be used to prepare hot coffees, teas, and cocoas.
Home use ice cream makers can be used to make larger batches (e.g., 1.5 quarts or more) of ice cream for personal consumption. These ice cream maker appliances typically prepare the mixture by employing a hand-crank method or by employing an electric motor that is used, in turn, to assist in churning the ingredients within the appliance. The resulting preparation is often chilled using a pre-cooled vessel that is inserted into the machine.